


Mirrors

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: October 2018 Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Future Fic, Escape, Gen, October 2018 Prompt List, Prompt Fill, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: After years of surviving in a town plagued by a devastating disease, Bucky and his sister Rebecca have a chance to leave.





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> [October 2018 Prompt List](http://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/178623613028) made by [downwithwritersblock](https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/)

Bucky sighed as he dressed. He and his sister were lucky to not have been infected yet by the disease that had been plaguing their town for years. Their parents hadn’t been so lucky.

He paused when Rebecca came into view in the mirror, her complexion getting paler by the day. Their luck was running too thin now. “Becca, you alright?”

“Yes,” came a quiet voice.

Bucky hurried out of his room to her. “You sure?”

“Bucky, I’ll be fine,” she assured him.

He wanted to ask again, but a loud screeching outside took their attention. Bucky ran to the door, grabbing a club that he kept beside it, and turned the knob. Outside he found what looked like a small army striking down the infected.

“Get survivors out!” someone shouted, and a man with blond hair came to their door.

Bucky stared at him, momentarily forgetting about his sister until he heard something shatter. The man was fast, easily getting inside and passing Bucky. They found Rebecca crouching as she covered her head, mirror cracked, her hand covered in blood.

“Were you attacked?” the man questioned her.

Before she could answer, Bucky spoke up. “She wouldn’t have been. Everything’s boarded up.”

The man turned to him. “Are you sure it couldn’t happen?”

The expression on his face told Bucky he didn’t believe him, but Bucky held his ground. “I’m sure.”

Fists clenching, the man looked down at Rebecca again before relaxing his hands and helping her up. “You’re both coming with me.”

“You arresting us?” Bucky couldn’t help but ask.

“Evacuating you.”

The man led them both outside, marching them passed the fallen bodies. Bucky could feel Rebecca pressing against his back, trying to hide from the soldiers. They were taken to a growing group of survivors.

“Stark,” the man said to another, and the other man stepped forward.

“Hello, everyone,” the other man greeted, “I am Howard Stark. We are here to rescue you from this hell. We know you have been dealing with this for a few years, but you will suffer no more. Get ready to head to your new home.”


End file.
